


Mycwoft

by AutumnReid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Kidlock, Mycwoft, The Little Red Hen, baby sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Sherlock doesn't want to talk? Can Mycroft help him along? What will his first words be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycwoft

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock!

"Say Mummy." Mrs. Holmes said as Sherlock looked up at her. Sherlock was about a year and a half now and his parents were trying to get him to speak. Even at eight Mycroft could tell it wasn't working so well. It made him laugh watching them coo over his brother as he frowned at their antics to make him talk. The baby wasn't budging when it came to speech as far as Mycroft could tell and he didn't like the fact that his parents were trying to drive the words out of him.

"Shouldn't he be talking around now? Mycroft did." Mr. Holmes said reading one of the many baby books around them. They set Sherlock down and the boy stood up on fat legs shifting his way to his blocks and toys next to Mycroft.

"Should we ask Lucinda if anything is wrong with him?" Mrs. Holmes mumbled to her husband and he nodded as they looked to Mycroft. "Mycroft, take care of Sherlock until we get back okay? Well just be in the other room so if anything happens call for us" Mycroft nodded handing his brother a block as his parents walked out of the room discussing baby speech patterns and development.

Mycroft sighed sitting across from his brother who laid on his stomach propped up by his little bee shaped teddy bear. His feet kicking in the air as he started stacking his blocks on top of each other. He reached forward for a block just out of the reach of his plump little fingers. Mycroft smiled handing his baby brother the block and scooted closer to play with Sherlock's soft black curls.

"You know" he said "you don't have talk until you're ready." Sherlock seemed to be ignoring him favoring the stacking baby toys instead. "I know you understand me. All Holmes are smart babies apparently. It's in our blood." Sherlock sat up stacked the next ring on top of a much larger on his stacking rings stand. He looked around for the last one and Mycroft handed it to him playing with the his feet in the light blue onesie. Sherlock giggled taking the ring and stacking it before setting the toy aside and beginning to play with the blocks again handing a few to Mycroft. Mycroft smiled stacking them across from Sherlock.

"My first word was mummy." He said. "But yours doesn't have to be. It could be daddy or Lucinda or even Sherlock." He giggled as the boy stood on wobbly feet to stack the last block before accidentally hitting his block tower and toppling it over. Sherlock frowned plopping back down and beginning to stack it again. "You just have to talk when you're ready." Mycroft continued and he stacked another block before Sherlock tossed one of his blocks at Mycroft's tower toppling it too. He giggled a bit watching it fall and Mycroft chuckled as they both began again.

"When you're older and can walk and talk well we can do things together. Just you and me. We can collect bees and play in the sandbox outside and go on lots of cool adventures together. Does that sound fun?" Sherlock looked up before a smile blossomed over his rosy cheeks and he giggled again walking over to Mycroft to plop himself into the older boy's lap. He held out a book and Mycroft took it opening it to the first page. It was Sherlock's favorite book he read to him at night,  _The Little Red Hen._

Sherlock snuggled closer holding his bee teddy as Mycroft began to read. Mr and Mrs. Holmes came into the room their mother on the phone. "I see, Mummy is too long? But Mycroft…yes all babies are different. I'll try mum then…thank you…bye." She closed the phone sitting down on the floor and reached out for Sherlock. "Sherlock." She said sweetly as she took him from Mycroft. She pulled him into her lap and smiled down at him. "Can you say mum?" Sherlock turned slightly fussing a bit as he reached for Mycroft.

"My..cwoft…" Mrs. Holmes's eyes widened.

"What?" She said and Sherlock bend and bowed small hands opening and closing as he reached for his brother.

"Mycwoft." He said. Mrs. Holmes handed the boy to Mycroft who looked from his mother to his brother staring up at him from his arms. Sherlock giggled nuzzling closer to Mycroft. Mycroft plopped onto the couch next to his mother and father.

"How did he-?" Mycroft shrugged smiling down at the little boy cooing in his arms. Sherlock looked down and reached for The Little Red Hen book and Mycroft grabbed it.

"Would you like me to read it or daddy?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock looked over to his father who sat on the other side of Mycroft.

Mr. Holmes nodded looking over his sons before with a smile he opened to the first page.

'Once upon a time, there was a little red hen who lived on farm."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it<333


End file.
